


Daydreaming

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [4]
Category: Death Proof (2007), Inglourious Basterds (2009), Jackie Brown (1997), Kill Bill (Movies), Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019), Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Foot Fetish, Gen, Sail - AWOLNATION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: В ролях: все крупные (и не очень) планы женских ног из фильмов Тарантино.Cast: all close-up (and not so) shots of female legs from Tarantino's films.
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927771
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка (Music): Sail by Awolnation  
> The video has ENG subs.


End file.
